Lucky
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Well, it all depends how you define it, isn't it? She knew that somewhere up there someone was having a good laugh at her expense. Heidi focus and will be Heidi/Jordan eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

*******************

Lucky night, Lucky guy, not so Lucky result.

That's all that Heidi Wilson can think of as she glares at the computer screen. She was chained to a desk because a stupid one night stand six months ago had left her pregnant. And to better those facts, she'd slept with an American sailor who was only in port for a short time and looking for a good night – which she'd provided to the considerable enjoyment and pleasure of both – and in return she'd been left with a permanant reminder of a man that she only knew as Lucky.

It had been her bloody luck that she had pulled what she swore was every potential morning sickness symptom known to woman. Throwing up? Check. Food dislikes? Check. Back pains? Check. Permanent tiredness? Check. Lack of balance? Check. Check. Check. It had been the throwing up and her sudden dislike for tomato that had clued her into the fact that she might be pregnant at first. Several home pregnancy test results later had confirmed her fears, and a doctor's appointment and phone call had cemented the rest of her life.

Hiding her pregnancy at work had gotten harder and harder as the weeks passed. She'd managed to give away most of the rescues involving heights and harnesses without raising any suspicions, but when she'd had to make excuses to get out of going up in the helicopter for a water save, she'd had several strange looks flying in her direction which she'd tried her best to ignore. She couldn't do the risky stuff, but she reasoned there was no reason why she couldn't do the MVA's and offer medical treatment at the various accident sites. She was also just as good as setting up equipment as she had ever been, and she wasn't going to stop now just because she was a few weeks pregnant.

She'd known the day was coming where she was no longer going to be able to hide the slowing growing basketball up her shirt, but she had managed to cover her weight gain with some well placed excuses and barbs. It was actually useful being known for a temper. People weren't so eager to push then.

She might have worked in the field for longer if it hadn't been for that badly-sprained-maybe-broken ankle just over two months ago when her foot had fallen several feet through loose earth and jarred against the hard earth below. She'd had to tell the ambos she was pregnant, and that had led to a series of events that now had her sitting here six months pregnant doing a bloody office job.

A group of teenagers with what was clearly the collective IQ level of a chicken, though that was an offence to the chicken, had decided to make a pledge to jump off as many tall 'things' they could in the space of 24 hours. They hadn't given them the courtesy of conducting those dares in one area, but at the very least, they had had the courtesy to upload their progress online, and so that was her job now: following their progress online and updating the Rescue team as they struggled to stop 'Mission High'. They hadn't even come up with a cool name she thought with disgust as she pushed back from the desk, spun her chair and stood up, placing a hand on her back as she stretched her muscles.

Her previous role in the team had never really been a frontline one (when compared to her four teammates), but at the moment she would take even the small job of doing the coffee run if that she could be out with them today. Even Vince and Michelle were both on location as the rest of the team were scattered around the bloody countryside mopping up after the idiots' mess. And here she was back at the station with a serious need to head to the toilet.

Thinking that she really needed to have a discussion with her unborn child about the need to press on her bladder every second hour, she finished her ablutions and cursed as she heard the phone ringing in the distance. _What had the idiots done now?_

Ridiculously winded by the time she made the short dash to the phone, she needed to take a moment to regain her breath as she listened to the male voice on the other end and realised that a different idiot had done something now – though it probably wasn't Amanda Sydney's fault that she had fallen through the safety barrier and off the edge of a cliff, where she was now dangerously stranded on a ledge between the carpark up top and the beach below.

Knowing the team had their hands full, she grabbed her jacket. At the very least she'd be able to provide some guidance and restrictions onsite until the team could spare someone to assist the woman. Rifling through Jordan's bag for his car keys, she adjusted her shirt as she started the car.

One of her ex-nurse housemates had some considerable sewing skills and had worked wonders with her standard Rescue top. So now instead of needing to wear a shirt that was several sizes too big and fit wrong – as their supplier didn't really stock maternity outfits – she had her specially modified shirt that fitted her perfectly – for now. There was nothing that could be done when she'd grown out of the Rescue pants a couple of weeks ago, so now she wore a pair of comfy blue stretch pants to work.

Arriving at the scene, she arose from her carseat with a little effort and headed over to the small group of people gathered near the edge of the cliff. A police officer approached her with a worried look. 'Rescue Special Ops? We've got a problem. The cliff face is unstable, and if we don't get someone down there now, that lady is going to be crushed.'

Right.

******************

_Next Chapter: _What to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

*******************

An objection on the tip of her tongue, the sound of rocks falling nearby has Heidi's attention and that of the police officer diverted as the crowd screams that one chunk of the cliff has just fallen off below the trapped victim.

Situations like these were the reason that she had been placed on desk duty in the first place. When Michelle had found out she was pregnant after the she'd sprained her ankle, she had been furious and given her a good dressing down before forbidding her from stepping onto a rescue site or even stepping into the rescue trucks. But that had been nothing to the looks that she had received from the two people that really mattered to her most: Vince and Jordan...

She couldn't think like this.

The team wasn't here, and she was. And if she didn't do something soon the cliff was going to fall away beneath Amanda Sydney and she was going to plummet several metres down to a likely death on the rocks and sand below.

Snapping into action she turned to the young police officer who stood with a terrified look on his face. 'Officer Pereira is it?'

The man nodded dumbly at her.

'I need you to focus. Look at me,' she said firmly. She didn't have time for this. Shaking his shoulders she brought her face in close. 'I need you to bring your police car as close as possible to the edge.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!' she ordered as she turned to Jordan's car. Hearing the solemn 'yes ma'am' as the young officer ran off, she turned back to the car. _Come on Jordan, I know you keep a rope in here. _Popping the boot, she found the jackpot. _Attaboy. _

The harness she pulled out was Jordan's size and as she slipped it on and settled it below her swollen abdomen, the first flicker of doubt planted a seed in her mind but she was quick to throw it off. _It would all be okay_. Throwing the ropes over her shoulder she made her way over to the crowd, quickly assessing who there could be of use. In addition to Officer Pereira there was an older female officer and what must be Amanda Sydney's family: an older man and woman, a woman her age and a young boy.

She could tell that the sight of a pregnant woman in rescue mode was off-putting for several of them, and she wasn't surprised when the older man voiced his thoughts. 'Are you sure you should be doing this?' he questioned. 'What, in your delicate state?'

'Well, do you have any abseiling experience Mr...?' she fired back, pushing aside the niggling concern. _The quicker she could get down and up, the quicker it would be over. _

'Sydney. John Sydney. I'm Amanda's father-in-law. This is my wife Sandy and daughter Milly. The young boy is Amanda's son Ethan...'

_You didn't answer my question_.

'... and ah no.'

'Well then I suggest you leave that to me.'

'Shouldn't we wait for the firies or something?'

'They're not going to be here for a while, and there is a risk that your daughter-in-law could be crushed to death.' _She probably should have put that a different way, but it had the right effect. _

Rigging a crude pulley system using the big tree near the carpark entry and the bull bar of the police car, Heidi threaded the rope through the ill-fitting harness as she explained what she was going to do. 'Mr Sydney, Officer Pereira and Officer...' – 'Bly,' prompted the officer helpfully – '... Officer Bly will be responsible for feeding the rope to me and keeping it tight.'

Turning to the young woman, she issued further instructions. 'Milly, I need you to stand near the edge and be my guide...' She broke off as she saw the young woman looked close to tears. 'I'm scared of heights,' she stuttered and Heidi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 'I'll do it,' said a new voice and Heidi turned to Sandy Sydney. She nodded her head in thanks.

They had heard nothing from Amanda since she had arrived and she'd been advised by Sandy that the last they had heard from her was when she had initially fallen through the barrier. 'Her scream was awful!' Sandy shuddered. After an initial attempt to spot her position, the edge of the cliff had crumbled further, and no one had heard from or seen Amanda since.

The pulley system set up, Heidi took a deep breath as she looked at everyone in position.

Thinking of one last thing, she gestured Milly over and handed her her mobile phone. 'If anyone rings – answer it.' The frightened woman nodded, gripping the phone hard as Heidi amended her instructions. 'And call for an ambulance if you haven't already done so.' Milly retreated back to the far side of the car park where young Ethan was standing.

She tugs on the rope to check it's tightness and made her way to the edge. A voice stops her when Officer Bly voices one last concern. 'Are you sure?'

A rock broke off somewhere below them and smashed into the beach below. The question is answered when a scream follows soon after. _It would appear that Amanda Sydney had now regained consciousness._

It was surprisingly easy clambering down the cliff face. Once she got used to the fact that she had to make sure each movement kept pressure off her pregnant belly, she climbed closer and closer to the crying woman below her.

Ready to advise Sandy that she was almost onto the ledge, the rope suddenly pulled taut just short of the ledge and it wasn't without a flare of pain to her lower body. 'What's going on Sandy?' she yelled up before she received a 'Sorry!' in response. One hand and foot on the cliff face as she waited for the people up top to get their act together, she was not prepared for when the rope suddenly went loose again and she dropped the last few feet to the ledge. Her knees jarred as she swore under her breath. Thankfully the distance hadn't been far.

Turning to the lady now hugging the cliff face on the small ledge they were currently housed on, she took in a deep breath. Clearly no one had thought to share the news with her with Amanda Sydney was pregnant – and if size was anything to go by – she must be pushing nine months.

She had no time to waste. 'Hi I'm Heidi. I'm here to get you out of here,' she said in the most reassuring manner possible, not waiting for a response - and ignoring the fact that Amanda was looking at her pregnant belly - before she looked upward again. 'Tie it off. Send down the rope,' she roared. 'Quick.'

She spots the rope thrown into the air before she begins to pull of her harness. As she does so, she explains to Amanda exactly what they are going to do. Harness removed she faces Amanda who has gone white as a sheet. Stepping forward, Amanda then lashes out and grabs her arm in a death grip as she whispers in fear. 'My baby...'

'You'll be alright ma'am,' she promised, praying to God that it would be true, as she gestured for the heavily expectant mother to step into the harness. Harness secured, and with Amanda breathing heavily and clutching her swollen abdomen, Heidi turned for the second rope, smoothing a hand over her own. _So far, so good. _

The rope had slithered down and now lay just out of her reach. Raising her hand to grip it, she pulls it down a little further and swiftly makes an impromptu harness. Holding the circle in her arms, she tries to pull the rope down further again in order to slip it over her body, but the rope wouldn't budge.

Tugging on it hard, she looked up at the cliff and found that it was caught on a root of sorts. Swinging the rope from side to side, she finally got it free and pulled it toward her, but not before realising that her movements have dislodged a rock.

'Oh crap.'

Hands working furiously, she pushes the rope down her body to fit in her armpits below her breasts and pushes them both as close to the cliff face as possible. Looking upward she saw the incoming rock bounce off the cliff face just above them at such an awkward angle that it sent the rock careening off to their left, missing their position by less than a metre.

She took in a deep breath as she heard the frantic call of Sandy above. 'Are you okay?'

'We're okay,' she responded as she checked Amanda's harness and rope. _It would have to do. _'Amanda – they're going to pull you up nice and slowly okay? It's nothing to worry about. We're going to get you to the top of the cliff as soon as possible okay? Okay?'

'Okay,' was the small response, but she could see the steely resolve now present in the woman's eyes.

'Okay,' said Heidi one last time before she tugged on the rope. 'Pull her up nice and slowly,' she yelled to Sandy as the older woman yelled back her understanding and Amanda began to make her slow ascent.

Heidi shouted out instructions and words of encouragement as Amanda got closer and closer to the top. She heard Sandy yell that she could see her daughter-in-law, but her next words were drowned out by a rumbling noise.

Heidi was momentarily confused as she saw no rocks tumbling toward her from above, but then with a sinking feeling she realised that the rumbling were coming from below.

The cliff was falling.

As she frantically searched for a foothold on the cliff face – not trusting the rope to hold her entire weight – she could only think of one thing: Jordan was going to kill her.

******************

_Next Chapter: _Oh dear...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

The rumbling noise around her was deafening as the rocks crashed below, shattering on the hard sand and rocks littering the beach, the mighty waves rushing ashore suddenly amplified as Heidi finds herself having a mini panic attack.

'Get a grip on yourself woman.'

Her heart was beating at a mile a minute and she could feel her baby kicking in distress. Drawing her eyes away from the scene below her she forced herself to look upward. The sun was in that exact position that when she looked for Sandy - or anyone - on the cliff's edge, she got an eyeful of the sun's glare and was momentarily blinded.

Dots still danced in front of her eyes as she tugged on her rope futilely before remembering that her rope wasn't set up on the pulley system to be pulled up. Amanda's rope had been. And so that left her with one option - climb up.

She disregarded everything around her as she reached around for a grip. Pulling her body up a foot or two, she groaned in pain and exhaustion as she reached for the next foothold. She strained as she rose another inch and placed her foot on another rock.

A rock that promptly fell away.

Her foot swung uselessly in the air as she fought to regain her balance on the cliff face. Breathing heavily, she tentatively placed her foot on another rock as she struggled to hug the cliff face - a feat in itself. She winced as the rope cut into her lower abdomen.

But she had no time to think as the rocks began to fall away once again.

It was like someone had hooked her up to an electrical charger and just flicked the switch. Nothing else mattered. She needed to get to the top and so that was what she was going to do. Scrambling up as quick as she can, rocks and branches falling around her, somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind processed the fact that the rope always seemed to remain taut.

'Heads up!'

She wasn't even sure if that was just something her mind had said or if it actually came from someone up top. Her mind had no time to think as her body reacted instantly and she moved to the left as a rock came crashing down, landing exactly where she had been just seconds ago before it continued it's destructive path to the bottom.

The next few moments seemed to fade away as she somehow made it up to the top. It was a set of familiar arms that pulled her over the edge and she didn't even need to open her eyes as her body was embraced from behind and she breathed in his familiar scent as her head fell to his chest, content to be still for just a moment.

Opening her eyes she saw Lara working at getting the rope off from around her lower body as she then saw Vince's approach toward her. Sweat is still pouring off her as she struggled to sit up and face him, but Jordan's arms had her trapped and he wasn't letting her move.

She breathleslly opened her mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a god almighty big bang as all watched in horror as the last of the rocks skittered down the cliff and smashed on the ground below. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to hear that noise again without feeling the bone-deep fear that she was back out on the cliff face once again.

Shuddering, she looks up at the disappointed face of Vince. 'Heidi-ho...'

'I had to do it,' she pre-empted him.

'I know,' he said with a heavy sigh. 'But I don't have to like it.'

'If I hadn't, she would have died,' she tried to reason, but she would never know what his response might have been because at that exact moment Sandy Sydney made her way over and dropped to her knees, hugging her with a fierce abandon. 'Thank you! Thank you!'

It was too much.

Jordan realised quickly that her movements in his arms were for a reason of a most urgent nature and was quick to set her free, ordering Lara to get the distraught mother-in-law back. Heidi fell onto her hands and knees as she upended the contents of her stomach onto the ground in front of her. Gripping her abdomen, she groaned as breathed heavily, waiting for the nausea to pass. She could feel the comforting hands holding back the hair that she now realised was completely and utterly free of it's usual braid.

Job complete, she needed to get away from the sight and stench of it as soon as possible. Determined to stand up, she hated that it took both Jordan and Vince to help her. Her legs felt like jelly and she wasn't sure that she had ever felt so exhausted.

'We need to get you to the hospital babe,' said Lara as she scrutinised her face. 'You're not looking too crash hot.'

'I'm fine.'

'Hospital. Now.' They were the only words Jordan had spoken to her since she had come up over the edge and somehow she had a feeling that they would be the only ones that she would hear from him for some time.

Jordan had been there for her every step of the way since he'd discovered she was pregnant. He'd found out about her pregnancy at the same time as the rest of the team and he'd been so disappointed that he hadn't told her earlier. _She'd been afraid._ But since then he'd become like a mother hen, always checking that she was eating right and always calling at random hours to make sure that everything was fine. It was nice having someone looking after her, and she only hoped that he might consider continuing to look after her after this fiasco.

She tightened her grip on the shoulders of her two men as an ambulance officer came running over and approached Vince. 'We've got to go. The woman is going into labour and we need to get her to the hospital. Does this one require any assistance?'

'We'll bring her in Chas,' said Vince as he waved him off.

'Cheers mate,' said the ambulance officer as he slapped Vince's shoulder and ran back to the ambulance. 'Let's go.'

******************

_Next Chapter: _Jordan drives Heidi home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

Jordan Zwitkowski paced outside Heidi's hospital room as he waited to take her home. The doctors had declared that both Heidi and baby were fine some time ago, and the whole team had been there and rushed into the room in relief at the declaration. He'd hung back, his feelings still in turmoil.

The hospital had wanted to keep their rehead for a few more hours – just to check on a few things – before sending her home, and so they were all still at the hospital when they received the call out. It would appear that 'Mission High' was planning its grand finale.

He'd volunteered to stay behind.

With each pace, he can't help but think about what an idiot Heidi had been doing what she did – risking her life and her kid's life. It had genuinely scared him. When he'd called her phone and the young woman had answered it and told him that Heidi had gone over the edge, the sinking feeling of doom had not left him until that moment he had pulled her off the cliff. It had been mere seconds – _moments!_ – before the cliff face had given away completely.

He stops pacing when the door opens and a doctor he hadn't seen before steps out of Heidi's room. He moves toward the woman as she turns to face him. 'Are you the husband?'

'Ah no,' said Jordan momentarily thrown. 'There is no husband in the picture. But I'm the one taking her home.'

'Well then, listen up Spud,' said the intimidating woman. 'Ms Wilson and her baby are fine and are free to go home. But Ms Wilson is to take it easy for the next few days. Got it?'

'Got it,' responded Jordan grimly. Moving to head into the room, his path remained blocked by the imposing doctor who was giving him an intense look. 'Um, was there anything else?' he asked gingerly.

'Hmm,' was all the doctor said before she spun on her heel and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. Shaking his head at the weird behaviour he knocked on the door and opened it when Heidi's voice called out 'come in'.

He'd thought his emotions were under control, but as he stepped into the room and saw Heidi seated on the hospital bed, her back toward him, the anger flared up once again.

'Are you ready to go?'

*******************

When the team had received the call out to the latest idiotic Mission High stunt, Heidi Wilson knew that someone would be remaining behind to give her a lift home, but she had not expected that it would be Jordan. When the knock on the door had sounded, she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on her swollen abdomen where baby had now settled down. Yelling out the permission to enter, she tensed up when she heard the voice. 'Are you ready to go?'

Easing off the bed, she turned to see Jordan standing in the doorway. She nodded her head dumbly. There were no words exchanged as he stepped forward and picked up her little bag of things. He still didn't speak as he took her elbow and helped her through the hospital and out to the carpark where he opens the car door for her and she steps in. Taking in the tense form of the man driving, she makes the decision to remain silent too as he gripped the steering wheel and drove to her new place.

Continuing to live with her party-mad nurse housemates had been out of a question once she discovered she was pregnant. Firstly her energy levels had sunk to such a low level that leaving the house – or indeed doing anything – after their usual 'let's-get-this-party-started' hour of 8pm was near on impossible. The last time they'd asked her to come out – and it had only been 7:30pm! – she'd responded to their request with a snort.

Secondly, morning sickness in a one-and-a-half bathrooms five-people-shared house was no fun for any of them. And thirdly, she wasn't raising a kid around any of those people. Don't get her wrong, she loved her fellow party freaks to death, but her child was not going not be raised in a place that was Party Central 24/7.

And so, she'd moved out two months ago. She'd managed to find a tiny one-bedroom apartment not far from work. It was small, but at least it was clean, affordable and had good security. The team had helped her move one weekend and it had been a very, ah, cosy arrangement when she'd shouted them pizza that evening and they had all struggled to find a spot on whatever small surface was available. Vince and Chase had called dibs on her teensy weensy balcony and it had been funny watching Dean and Lara fight it out for her one armchair, before Lara had graciously allowed Dean to have it and then promptly plopped herself on his lap, much to his surprise. But he'd recovered quickly and swiped Lara's pizza from her plate in retaliation. She had two dining table chairs, but with one stacked high with boxes, she'd offered the other chair to Jordan, but he'd ordered her to take it as he was content with standing.

As they pull up into her block of units, she can't understand why she is still receiving the silent treatment. Jordan parks the car, turns off the engine and steps out his side, slamming the door shut loudly.

Momentarily stunned, her head flies around when he throws her door upon and he refuses to look at her. He leans over and releases her seat belt catch, breathing heavily. Touching his shoulder, she gave him a querying look. 'What's going on Jordan?'

When his eyes turn to her, she's taken aback. She's never seen anything quite like this in her gentle Jordan's eyes before. 'What you did today was stupid.'

'Maybe. But I'm okay, and so is Amanda,' she replied placing a hand on his cheek. 'You worry too much. We're okay.'

Pulling the seatbelt off her body, she shifts and makes to get out of the car, but her exit is still blocked by Jordan. 'Jord?'

His eyes were black.

It was almost slow motion – just like in those rom coms that she loved so much – as he leaned in closer to her ever so slowly and his lips came crashing down on hers.

Maybe she could blame it on the events of the day – the residual adrenaline and the like – but in reality, she wasn't objecting as her hand slid to the back of his neck and she deepened the kiss. It was a heady sensation as they indulged in a brief make out session, before they both parted panting. He leans his forehead against hers as he utters the next words softly. 'Don't you ever do that again.'

She bites her bottom lip as she caresses the nape of his neck, but the moment is broken when her stomach growls. They both part with a laugh and Jordan rests his hand on her swollen abdomen for a moment before he assists her from the car and they walk up to the unit.

Lying in bed later that night – baby kicking up a storm once again – Heidi looked up at her ceiling as she tried to process what had happened in the car this evening. The kiss was at the forefront of her mind, but as she turned onto her side and pulled up the covers she pushed it aside.

This wasn't the time nor the place.

******************

_Next Chapter: _'Heidi? A word?'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

When Heidi made her return to work the following Monday, Chase proclaimed her arrival at the station with a declaration of 'The Fridge Thief is back.'

'You know what Gallagher?' she declared in a semi-threatening tone as she stepped into the garage. 'Just for that, I'm raiding your lunch.'

'Oh no you don't!' declared their youngest team member as he made a dash for the fridge.

Her cravings had been all over the place during this pregnancy and more often than not, she could be found in the fridge raiding the various containers there. Everyone knew that if they wanted to keep their food safe, they had to hide it, eat it instantly or add tomatoes. Lara had learned the hard way not to leave a slice of cake in the fridge.

Watching Chase disappear up the stairs at a breakneck pace, she grinned as she hoisted her backpack to a more secure place on her shoulder and baby gave a solid kick for good measure. 'Your Uncle Chase is funny, isn't he?' she laughed as she rubbed her swollen abdomen and made her way over to the stairs.

'Not as funny as Uncle Jordan though, is he?' piped up a new voice behind her. Turning, she saw the man himself stepping out of the equipment cage and come toward her. 'Don't you think it's a bit soon for you to be back?'

'We've been over this before,' she said rolling her eyes. 'I'm fine. Baby's fine – and I even have the doctor's orders that it is more than okay for me to return to work. That enough for you?' she dared as Jordan slipped the backpack off her shoulder and transferred it to his own. 'I'm going to plead the Fifth and not answer that.'

'We're not in America you know,' she said as she began walking up the stairs with Jordan's hand firmly on her back. 'You watch too much TV.'

'Where's the crime in that?' he objected as they reached the top. Flashing him a look, she looked around at the empty office. 'Where are Dean and Lara?'

'Got a call out to a kid stuck up a tree in Lauderdale.'

'Ah,' she responded as she reached her desk and Jordan dropped her bag down for her. Chase made his way over as she unzipped the backpack and reached for her iced tea.

She was still standing in a circle with Jordan and a Chase who was rapidly eating every last crumb of what was in his lunch container when Michelle stepped out into the doorway of her office not long after. 'Heidi, a word.'

The smile on her face fell as she took in the serious demeanour of her boss. Jordan squeezed her arm and Chase muttered a 'good luck' around his mouth full of food as she made her way to the office. _She'd been expecting this. _

She took a deep breath as she stepped into the office and closed the door. Her heart sank when she saw that Vince was there too. _She was definitely in trouble._

Gripping the back of the chair in front of her, she went into full damage control mode. 'I'm really sorry Michelle. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did last week – not without the support – and not without your say so, but I had to or else that poor woman would have died, and I would have felt awful knowing that I could have done something when I didn't and I know that I should have thought about my own safety, but I just...'

'Heidi,' interrupted Michelle gently. 'Take a seat.'

Wondering at the tone – and the fact that her boss has yet to raise her voice at her in reprimand – she turned to where Vince leant against the wall with his arms across his chest. 'Sit,' he confirmed, nodding his head toward chair.

Warily, she took a seat as gracefully as she could – which was a big ask in her pre-pregnancy days and near on impossible six months down the track. 'What's going on?'

'Not that I don't disapprove with your actions last week, but at this moment we have more pressing things to worry about,' said Michelle. 'Heidi...'

'You're not going to make me stay at home longer are you?' she interrupted worriedly. 'I'm okay, baby's okay – and no matter what Jordan told you, I've been resting heaps and I'm so ready to come back to work. The doctor said it was okay.' Horror spread over Heidi's face as she considered another possibility. 'You're going to fire me, aren't you?'

'Heidi,' laughed Vince as he put a stop to her babbling, before he grew serious once again. 'For God's sake, shut up long enough to listen to what Michelle has to say.'

'Sorry,' she muttered looking down at what she could see of her feet before she met her boss' gaze. 'You were saying.'

'Heidi, you know who Amanda Sydney is right?' questioned Michelle carefully.

'Yes,' Heidi confirmed slowly. 'She's the woman that I rescued off the cliff face last week.'

'And you know that Amanda went into labour at the scene?' continued Michelle cautiously.

'Yes, yes I know,' said Heidi impatiently. 'The ambulance took her to the hospital. Why? Did something go wrong? Has something happened?'

Michelle shared a glance with Vince before answering. 'Heidi, Amanda's baby died.'

'No,' said Heidi in distress, as her own hands came to rest on her pregnant belly, needing to confirm that her own child was still there, alive and kicking. 'What happened?'

It's Vince who answers as he comes to kneel down beside her and places an arm on the chair rest. 'It's not your fault, Heidi.'

'Damn it,' she said loudly. 'I need to know what happened.'

Michelle and Vince exchanged a glance as Heidi begged. 'Please.'

'Amanda went into labour Clifton Point, and the ambulances raced her to Mercy hospital,' said Vince with a heavy sigh. 'They did everything they could, but Amanda gave birth to a baby boy a few hours later.' He paused as he rested one hand on Heidi's lower arm in support. 'The baby only lived for an hour.'

Heidi looked at Vince as the reality of the situation hit her and she threw off Vince's hand. 'It's my fault.'

'Heidi, no,' said Vince trying to reassure her once again. 'If you hadn't gone over the cliff and pulled her up, she wouldn't even be alive today to tell us this.'

'It is unfortunate that Mrs Sydney lost her child,' added Michelle. 'But, it's because of your courageous effort that she is alive today and that is what I'll be telling the legal team.'

It takes her a moment to cut through the haze currently surrounding her mind as she processes what she has just been told. 'Why do you need to tell the legal team anything?' she questioned, looking at Michelle's shuttered face.

'We're being sued Heidi.'

'Sued?' she whispered, as if saying it any louder will make it all the more real.

'Yes, sued,' confirmed Michelle. 'Amanda Sydney is blaming Rescue Special Ops for the death of her child.'

'Oh God.' The world begins to spin around her and she struggles to get up from her seat as nausea builds within her. Her mind was already calculating the distance to her ever reliable friend – the bathroom – and she had discovered just as quickly without a doubt that she wasn't going to make it.

And so she threw up in the best thing closest to her.

She finds herself sobbing as she looks down at the various pieces of paper in front of her as her mind struggled to figure out why her usual sea of blue is in fact a sea of white and what appeared to be a discarded coffee foam cup.

_Oh God_. She did not just throw her guts up in her boss' trash can, did she? Wiping her mouth she looked up and met the concerned eyes of Michelle and Vince.

Yep, she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

Sitting outside the lawyers' office, Heidi can't help but feel like she is waiting to see the principal. With the Rescue station being sued, today was her appointment to meet with the lawyer assigned to their case.

It had been a fairly stressful fortnight. She'd been relatively busy at work – which helped her avoid thinking about the case – and when she went home she was so tired these days that she didn't do much else but shower, eat and roll in to bed – and not always in that order either. But the suing was always right at the forefront of her mind.

Her back was killing her, and seated in the cushioned chairs that were scattered around the foyer, she struggled to find a position that was comfortable. She missed the days when she could cross her legs over her knee and as unladylike as it may look, the only position that was even remotely comfortable these days was when she slid down the chair just a little and spread her legs.

Somehow she felt that this wouldn't be appropriate behaviour in the lawyers' office, and the receptionist most likely would not approve. And odds are she'd need some assistance with getting upright once again, so she'd have to content herself with shifting in her chair every few seconds – an action that was already drawing looks from the receptionist.

Thankfully, she was put out of her misery when the phone rang and the receptionist nodded in her direction. 'Ms Coulson will see you now.'

She kind of slid and stood up from her chair as the door opened and she faced the new arrival. 'Hi, I'm Edie Coulson,' said the black haired woman before her. 'I'll be representing you.'

'Heidi Wilson,' she responded, shaking the proferred hand.

'Right this way.'

She had no time to worry about back pains or anything else pregnancy-related as she took a seat before the imposing woman. 'I need to tell you everything that happened that day. Don't leave anything out, and everything you can remember is important.'

Telling what she remembered, Heidi was surprised when she finished quickly. The lawyer hadn't said a word throughout it all, scribbling notes at a furious pace on her notepad, and as she finished her last sentence, she kind of trailed off, unsure if what she had just revealed was sufficient.

Ms Coulson lifted her head with a smile and thanked her for sharing, clarified a few issues, and then got to the point. 'The other party is looking to take you to trial unless we can come to some sort of suitable arrangement.'

'But I did nothing wrong,' protested Heidi as the lawyer opposite her nodded her head.

'Unfortunately that's not the issue here,' she explained. 'The issue is was the job done properly? You performed the rescue without permission and abseiled down without the appropriate equipment.'

'But I saved that woman's life,' Heidi cried. 'Surely that means _something_.'

'I know you did,' soothed Ms Coulson. 'And that is something that I will raise when we are discussing the settlement offer with the other party.'

'Settlement offer?' asked Heidi bemusedly. 'What settlement offer?'

'We're going to offer Amanda Sydney a sum of money to cover her 'losses' and...'

'You're paying her?' interjected Heidi outraged. 'But why?'

'This will avoid the case going to court,' said the lawyer in an even tone. 'Something I believe that will be the best for everyone.'

Heidi was silent.

'I have organised a meeting with the other lawyer in three weeks time,' continued Ms Coulson. 'You don't need to come to this meeting. It'll just be the lawyers battling it out.'

'What happens if she doesn't accept the offer?' asked Heidi tentatively.

'Then we'll be heading to court,' responded the lawyer in a definitive tone. 'Most likely in four or five months time.'

'But that's ages away,' exclaimed Heidi as the woman opposite her shrugged her shoulders. 'Our justice system at work I'm afraid. Fingers crossed.'

With little more to discuss, the appointment swiftly drew to a close. Reaching for her door handle, the lawyer offered her last bit of advice. 'In the meantime, I suggest that you refrain from stepping even one centimetre outside of your stated duties,' suggested the lawyer in a tone that brooked no argument. 'What do you say?'

'Yes ma'am,' said Heidi feeling thoroughly chagrined.

*******************

Arriving back at the station, she was breathing heavily by the time she reached the top floor and discovered that the team were sitting around the table. Throwing a confused look to Jordan, it was Michelle who offered the explanation. 'Good you're back Heidi. I've called this staff meeting because I have something that I need to share with you all.'

Taking her regular spot between Jordan and Chase – the chair conveniently placed to allow her a swift exit to the toilets if required and for ease of movement to and from the table – Heidi smiled in thanks as Jordan handed her his drink of water and Michelle continued to talk. 'As I am sure you all know, the Amanda Sydney incident two weeks ago has generated a fair bit of bad press for us and ...'

Heidi knew better than to apologise. After the first story had come out in the paper, she'd been so worried about the station's reaction – and that of the superiors – that the suing had actually slipped from her mind for a moment. She'd apologised profusely to each team member for the bad coverage that she had generated, and had been told unequivocally by each and every one of them that it wasn't her fault.

Jordan had actually offered to water bomb the newspaper that had called her an 'unfit mother' and she knew that Lara was running some online interference to gather support for her.

She realised that her mind had drifted away from the matter at hand when Jordan elbowed her in side and she spilt her water, only to discover that everyone was looking at her. 'Sorry,' she mumbled under her breath as she dabbed at her shirt and averted her eyes.

There was a pause before Michelle continued once again. 'As I was saying before, in an attempt to help our media image, the people higher up have agreed that a journalist should spend a few days with us to see what we do.'

There was a collective groan at the table, the loudest coming from Vince.

'Ah ah,' scolded Michelle. 'Hopefully this will mean – fingers crossed – that we'll get a glowing review and some positive articles. Heaven knows that we could do with some.'

This was met with grumbles of what could be taken as approval.

'Paige Delacarte-Sowery will be joining us next week,' said Michelle in a final tone before she focused her attention on her. 'Heidi, you'll be conducting the station tour 9am Monday morning.'

'Me?' said Heidi somewhat shocked as Vince piped up. 'Are you sure that's such a good idea?'

'We want to show everyone that you're still part of the team don't we?' said Michelle with her arms stretched out.

'Yes,' consented Heidi grudgingly.

'And what better way to do this than that?' declared Michelle before she turned on the others. 'Chase and Jordan – you'll be showing her to operate some of our equipment. Dean and Lara – Paige will be riding with you on Tuesday.'

'What about me?' asked Vince with a grin.

'Just be your usual charming self,' muttered Michelle as she wrapped up the meeting.

*******************

_Next Chapter: _Saving a child from a train wreck wasn't exactly what Michelle had had in mind for that week.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

Monday came all too soon. The best greeting that Heidi could offer anyone that morning was a grunt as she threw her bag into her locker, stomped up the stairs and pressed the power button on her computer as hard as she could, deriving some satisfaction from inflicting pain on this piece of technology.

If she'd been paying attention, she would have noticed the furtive glances of her teammates around her – the same looks that were thrown her way when she went into what Chase had called her 'Pregnant, Hormonal and Out of Bounds' state. Perhaps she did notice, but at the moment she was beyond caring as she stood near her desk and placed her hands on her back, leaning back with a pained groan. Her back was killing her.

Snarling when she couldn't find that what she was looking for in the fridge, though in all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for either, she found her path miraculously clear as she moved between the desk, fridge, filing cabinet and the lockers when she had to go there again to grab the phone she'd stupidly left in the bag. Oh yes, and the toilets. Let's not forget her regular friend.

Even Michelle had given her one look and shut her mouth as she changed her path and headed into her office instead of coming over. She just needed a few moments to rant and rave and then she would be good to go. She doubted even Jordan would approach her in that half an hour until she had managed to wind herself down in preparation for the evil arrival of the press, but he surprised her when she felt a pair of warm hands slide onto her shoulders as she glared at her computer screen and tried to input her password for the fourth time.

An involuntary groan slid by her lips as his hands got to work massaging her tense muscles and her head dropped forward. When the best medicine she'd had all day – hell, all year – suddenly stopped, she raised her head once again as she objected in sounds that may have resembled the English language if she had put a little more effort into it.

Jordan's hands left her shoulders as they slid around her and tapped at her keyboard. 'Might help if you had the right user name, Heid,' said Jordan as he corrected her error before pressing a kiss to her head as he left and she just stared at the computer screen.

Not for long though. Grabbing his hand before he is totally out of reach, she turns her puppy eyes on him. 'Just a little more,' she begged.

Jordan obliged and it was this scene that Paige Delacarte-Sowery walked in on. 'So this is just one of the services that Rescue Special Ops provides is it?'

Turning, Heidi decided instantly that she did _not_ like this woman. And damn if she didn't look good too. She wanted to look like that! The tightness of Jordan's hands caught gripping her shoulders would make it apparent that the skinny, buxom brunette was also having an effect on him.

Shaking off the grip, she swung her chair and stood up as the journalist made her way over. 'Hi I'm Paige,' was the confident introduction, complete with a hand stretched out ready to be shaken. But as she got closer, Heidi discovered that the hand was going to completely bypass her and it was Jordan who she greeted. 'Ah, Jordan Zwitkowski.'

'A pleasure.' It's now that the attention turns to her. 'And you are?'

'Heidi Wilson,' she said with a tight smile. 'I'm your tour guide for today.'

'Well isn't that nice,' said that hateful woman. 'But if you will excuse me, I think that I will see your boss first if you could please point me in the right direction.'

As Paige met with Michelle, Heidi turned from leaning against her desk frame to find all the men of the station huddled behind her, looking to get a look at the journalist that would be with them for the week. 'What is wrong with you lot?' she said exasperatedly.

'We're men,' said Jordan comfortably and Chase added his two cents worth. 'We're genetically wired for this kind of thing.'

'Mmm,' agreed Vince. 'You can't blame us.' He made his point by gesturing upward. All were quick to disperse though when the office door opened and Michelle and Paige stepped out.

Sending one last glare at the now 'look-at-me-I'm-working-so-hard' men, she plastered a grin on her face as she faced her boss and the journalist. 'I will leave you in Heidi's capable hands,' said Michelle in a dismissing tone. 'But if you need me, you know where to find me.'

'Thank you,' said Paige as Michelle left. 'So where do we start?'

The general station tour didn't take long, and Heidi could see that Paige wasn't much interested in the layout or procedures. She found out swiftly that the journalist was more interested in actual people.

Finding it hard to avoid answering her invasive questions, and feeling exceedingly uncomfortable when Paige began to push about the protocols for pregnant women on the job, Heidi was thankful when Vince called the team up for a callout. 'A scenic train has hit a tree trunk that fell onto the tracks. The train has tipped and we have people stuck.'

'How many people are we talking?' asked Dean.

'Three carriages just after the morning rush,' said Michelle. 'It's not too bad, but our biggest problem will be that the train is on a hill.'

Heidi's gratitude at the callout dropped when Michelle declared that Heidi and Paige would remain behind at the station. 'But the whole purpose of me being here is to see you in action,' objected Paige as the team scurried around to get ready.

'Perhaps another op,' promised Michelle as she grabbed her own bag and jacket. 'This one is far too risky.'

'I understand,' said Paige, but Heidi suspected that she was anything but.

'Let's go people.'

And sure enough, just minutes after the team had left, Paige turned to Heidi with a glint in her eye. 'You're going to take me there.'

'To the scene?' confirmed Heidi incredulously. 'You heard our orders.'

'Yeah yeah,' scoffed Paige. 'There is no way that I am going to be hanging out here while some other bastard steals my story. So are you going to help me or not?'

Heidi looked undecided as Paige pressed on. 'After all, I'm your best friend at the moment, I would think.'

_Well, when you put it that way._ 'Give me the keys,' she gritted.

'I don't think so.' Stepping outside Heidi can see why. Damn if the woman couldn't get any more perfect – she had a Holden HSV. A golden one. 'Pretty eh?'

As Paige drove as fast as she could – which wasn't that fast if you consider that the Rescue vehicles had the benefit of flashing lights – Heidi turned to the determined woman. 'You'd do anything for this wouldn't you?'

'For a story? You bet,' said Paige with a short laugh. 'And I have a feeling that this is going to be a big one.'

It was.

By the time they managed to get to the train wreck, the team was hard at work. The front carriage was torn clean in half, the driver's cabin crushed against the trunk, with the back end gaping at the break. The other half lay on the ground with the second carriage. And she could see immediately that it was this combination that was going to be a problem. The doors were inaccessible and it looked like the windows could not be opened from the outside.

The third carriage was actually miraculously intact, still standing on the rails on the slope. That carriage may have been devoid of people, but there were people everywhere else, and more arriving - some more welcome than others.

Paige was scribbling away like mad and her camera was already taking photos furiously when a distraught woman came up to Heidi. 'My son is on the train.'

It took a moment for Heidi to realise that the woman was talking to her. 'I'm sorry,' she clarified. 'Is your son missing? The team is working hard to get everyone free,' explained Heidi as she pointed to the first and second carriages.

'No you don't understand,' sobbed the woman. 'My son was in the third carriage. We all got off, but I think he might have gotten back on. I need you to check please.'

Another man ran up behind the woman, a girl of about ten not far behind him. 'Tahlia, we can't find him anywhere.'

'Are you the missing kid's father?' asked Heidi turning to the new arrival.

'Yes,' said the man. 'You've got to find him.'

'What's your son's name?'

'Oliver,' sobbed Tahlia. 'Ollie for short.'

'I'll see what I can do,' promised Heidi as she gestured for a uniform to come over and take the distraught parents aside. She reached for her radio, Paige still scribbling furiously beside her.

Before she can announce her arrival or say anything, the sister of the missing boy shouted loudly as she pointed her finger at something beyond them. Both Heidi and Paige turned in slow motion to look.

The third carriage was rolling downhill.

*******************

_Next Chapter: _Can Jordan get to Ollie in time?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

'Heidi? What are you doing here?' asked Vince incredulously as Heidi dashed into the temporary command centre, and he had one hand on his radio, the other holding an oxygen tank and one eye on the papers in front of him.

'Not important,' she brushed off as she gasped for breath. 'We've got bigger problems right now.'

'What could possibly be worse than this?' laughed Vince.

'You've got a carriage loose and rolling downhill on the tracks.'

'You're joking aren't you?' said Vince.

'I'm serious.' The two people that came dashing toward them and the voice that came over Vince's radio seconds later confirmed it.

'Damnit. I thought it was secured,' said Vince as he looked around.

'That's not the only thing,' shouted Heidi over the chaos. 'A little boy might be on that train.' Everyone stopped for a moment as they looked at her. 'He's name is Oliver Trask and his parents last saw him heading for the carriage just before it took off.'

'Are you sure?'

'As sure as I can be,' said Heidi desperately.

Vince snapped into action as he looked down at the map of the surrounds, talking at a mile a minute. 'Dean and Lara are on the upturned carriage, Chase's with the crushed driver, Michelle's facing the vultures...' He reaches for his radio. 'Jordan, get your butt to the tent pronto.'

Vince snapped out his mobile phone as Heidi stepped around the desk and looked at the map herself. The train track ran straight downhill for a stretch before it hit a steep curve and then crossed a bridge soon after.

'Damnit,' shouted Vince as he hung up his call and proceeded to search his address book for another number. 'The rescue chopper is forty minutes out. That will be too late.'

'Can't you just let the carriage head down the rails and then wait for it to get flat?' asked a female voice behind them. Paige Delacarte-Sowery makes her arrival known once again.

'It won't work,' said Heidi talking quickly. 'The train's going to be accelerating at such a speed down the hill and then when it hits the curve, there's no guarantee that it will stay on. If the little boy is on there, he could die.'

'What's going on?' called Michelle and Jordan as they both arrived at the same time. With Vince yelling down the line at someone else, Heidi explained. 'The third carriage is loose and there might be a little boy on board.'

'What about the chopper?' asked Michelle as Heidi shook her head. 'It's too far out.'

'I'm trying to get onto the railway authority to see what we can do to stop the train, but they've put me on bloody hold!' yelled Vince as he covered the mouthpiece.

'If you need a helicopter I can get one for you,' interjected Paige as they all looked to her.

'You can get a helicopter?' said Heidi incredulously. 'How?'

'The news chopper has been filming all this ever since I've arrived. It's a big story this,' said Paige with a shrug of her shoulders. 'And it just got bigger!'

Michelle and Heidi exchanged a glance before Michelle nodded her head in Paige's direction. 'We've got no time to waste. Get that chopper here. Jordan...'

'Already on it boss,' said Jordan as he ran for the 4WD to grab the appropriate equipment and Paige put in a call to the helicopter now in sight.

'Vince, we have a problem,' crackles a voice as Dean comes over the line. 'I've got a petrol leak with four stuck right nearby...'

Vince looked momentarily torn before he turned to Heidi. 'You're Jordan's ears and eyes. Man the map and get him to that train. Deano, I'm coming to you now...'

Heidi pulled the map into a comfortable position, her mind was already calculating where the train could be at and what they could do. 'You right Heidi?' called Michelle as the news helicopter got closer.

Heidi formed her hand into the a-ok symbol and Michelle dashed off to where the media had gone into a frenzy at the incoming helicopter. She raised the radio to her mouth. 'Jordan, you've got to get up now.'

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' was the response. The helicopter could only get so close and so Heidi watched from afar as Jordan ran over uneven ground with the bare minimum of equipment that he needed.

The helicopter rose with Jordan on board seconds later and the desperate rescue operation began.

Blocking all around her, Heidi's only thoughts were for getting Jordan to the boy. 'The train line runs straight down hill for a while, so follow the track and hopefully you'll find the carriage.'

'The cover's pretty bad around here,' shouted Jordan. 'It's hard to see where it could be... hang on. We've spotted it.'

'Where is it?' pushed Heidi.

'It's still on the straight stretch but it's gathering speed,' responded Jordan. 'Any chance the track flattens off before that curve you mentioned?'

'Sorry,' said Heidi. 'It actually gets worse.'

'No kidding,' shouted Jordan over the line. 'How far have I got?'

'Well where are you?' called Heidi.

'I just passed a rock that looks like a baby's dummy,' said Jordan. 'And it's speeding up.'

Eyes flying down the train track on the map, Heidi's fingers flickered over various structures that could be what Jordan had described.

'Heidi? Heidi?' called Jordan. 'What have you got for me?'

They didn't have long.

'You're about four hundred metres away from the curve, but at the speed you're going at, you're not going to have long.'

'Jordan?'

'Jordan?'

'We're going to get in closer and I'm going to try and board the train,' Jordan finally said.

'What?' shouted Heidi. 'Are you mad? It's going at a breakneck speed.'

'I know,' yelled Jordan. 'But if we don't do something now, that kid is going to be toast.'

'Be careful,' she pleaded as her finger followed the train line on the map.

'I'll be fine,' shouted Jordan. 'Got too much to live for.'

There was a pause in the conversation and she could hear him moving about, velcro ripping and metal clinking. 'I need you to keep me updated on that curve. The next clear spot we get, I'm heading down.'

'Okay,' called Heidi. 'Be safe.'

'I'll be fine.'

*******************

Up in the helicopter, Jordan had to admit that he felt anything but fine. Chasing after the train had been first and foremost in his mind, but now that they had found it and he needed to get down there, the speed of the train seemed to have increased exponentially.

Checking his harness and ropes, he nodded to the pilot, ignoring the cameraman who was filming his every move.

The helicopter dropped and they got closer and closer to the train. The trees were a nuisance, flickering by at a rate just too fast for him to safely drop down. 'Jordan,' called Heidi over the radio. 'You've got a gap coming up soon, so get ready.'

Taking a deep breath, he kept his eye on the train as the gap approached. He didn't have time to think about the stupidity, ifs, whats, and buts as he saw the gap and jumped.

His feet hit the train roof with a thud, the fall jarring his knees as the rocking train pitched his body to the left. Grabbing at a metal fixture he held on tight as his feet scrambled for a footing.

Time was of the essence. A tenuous grip achieved, he reached for his harness instantly. He needed to get it off quickly before it became tangled in a tree and he fell off the train – or worse.

He could see the trees coming and hear the close woop-woop of the helicopter, but he pushed it from his mind as he forced his sweaty fingers to twist the carabiner.

He could see a low-riding branch swiftly coming at him and he knew that he had to make a decision. Grabbing at the knife strapped onto his leg, he cut the rope, pressing his body to the train roof as the rope fluttered off and mere seconds later the branch flew over his head.

There was no time to stop. He couldn't think about the speed of the train as he climbed up the roof. Reaching the top, he quickly slid over the side and pressed against the wall. Reaching for his radio, he shouted into it. 'I'm on the train.'

The wind was pounding at his ears and he couldn't hear any response. Reaching over for the carriage door, he pulled at the handle, cursing gravity and speed as he struggled to pull the door open toward him. Unable to do so, he edged over the door and tried from the other side.

Straining, he managed to get it open a few centimetres and stuck his hand in. The door tried to shut again instantly and he swore when it slammed against his lower arm. Ignoring the pain, he pushed against the door once again and slid into the carriage.

Breathing heavily and able to hear a little better, he reached for the radio again. 'How much longer?'

'150 metres and counting,' came the voice of his best friend over the line.

_Where was the kid?_

'Oliver,' he called as he held onto the a pole. 'Oliver Trask? Ollie.'

Continuing to call the boy's name, he moved from pole to pole as he looked on and under seats. Reaching the end of the carriage all too soon, he found nothing. He desperately looked up the length of the carriage, seeking any sign of the missing child.

'I can't find him,' he yelled over the radio. 'Are you sure he's on the train?'

'His parents thought so,' was the response back. 'Are you sure?'

'It's empty,' he said. 'I can't find him.'

'The curve's getting closer,' called Heidi. 'If the kid's not there, you need to get off NOW!'

'Okay, okay,' he called as he let the radio go and reached for the rope that was should be hanging from his belt. His hand grasped nothing. Where was the rope?

Looking up the carriage, he saw it pooling at the carriage door on the other end. Grabbing the poles around him, he pulled his way up the carriage as quickly as possible. Reaching the top, he bent down to pick up the rope, but stopped when he heard a noise.

There it was again.

'Ollie?' he called. 'Ollie?'

A little hand stretched out and Jordan looked up. There in the luggage rack overhead a little way down was a little sandy-haired boy with eyes wide open in fear as he hugged a toy to his chest.

'Ollie!' shouted Jordan as he moved swiftly. Wrapping his legs around the pole he stretched his arms out to the small child. 'Come here, we need to get off the train.'

The frightened boy shook his head, refusing to move. Unable to reach him completely from this position, Jordan stepped up onto the train seat, now a few feet taller, but before he can take the boy, he slips. His jaw hit the bottom of the luggage rack and a metallic taste filled his mouth.

Ignoring the blood, he regained his footing and grabbed the child, not caring if he was being gentle or not. Back on the carriage floor, Oliver wrapped himself around Jordan and refused to let go. 'Hold on tight,' yelled Jordan as he reached for the rope.

'I don't know where you are Jordan,' came Heidi's voice over the radio. 'But the pilot's telling me the train's seconds away from the curve.'

Oh shit.

Running down to the end of the carriage once again, he threw open the door open with ease, the door flying open and slamming against the outside wall. Oliver's grip on him strengthened as he saw the curve coming toward them at a breakneck pace.

There wasn't enough time.

Unable to close the door once again, he moved to the side and pressed himself into a corner. They were going to have to ride this out. He had never been particularly religious, but as one hand gripped a nearby pole and the other held Ollie close to him, he prayed to any Gods that were listening that the carriage would corner the curve in safety.

Time seemed to slow down and he could feel every drop of sweat running down his face. Every heartbeat pounding against his chest. Every shiver of the little boy in his arms.

The train pulled to the right and Jordan swore that some of the wheels came off the track. The floor tipped and he held on tight as his feet momentarily left the ground. The train shook as the trees flew by them and then suddenly it was all over.

The train was back on the rails and amazingly had slowed down a little.

It was with shaky hands that he reached for the radio. Oliver's head blocked his access, and as the boy refused to move, he had to rip the radio from his shoulder holder and cross it over Ollie's back. 'Heidi, I've got the boy,' shouted Jordan. 'I'm still on the train, but we've survived the curve. How far til the bridge?'

'It's not far,' responded Heidi's strong voice over the line. 'But the train usually needs to brake before the bridge or else it can't take the steep drop beforehand.'

'Okay,' shouted Jordan. Get off or be blown up.

They had no time to lose – now more so than ever. Stepping onto the small balcony at the back of the carriage, Jordan took in his surrounds. The one thing going for him at the moment was that the train seemed to have slowed down slightly, but apart from that, things looked dire. Trees still lined the tracks and rocks littered the side.

He felt like he was in a western movie.

Spotting a patch of grass coming up, he kicked out the weak wooden rails lining the platform and prepared himself. Both arms wrapped around Ollie, he stood poised on his two feet as he tensed and got ready to run, knowing he needed to run, jump, twist and land at the right time.

He bounced on his feet and was ready to run when Ollie suddenly shouted and pounded his small fists on his back. 'No! No!' the kid screamed.

Concentration thrown, the patch of grass – and one of their few chances to jump off – flashed by as the bridge drew closer. 'Ollie,' he shouted. 'I know you're scared, but we need to get off okay?'

'I don't want to,' cried the little boy.

'Trust me.' The train may be moving along and life or death was something that they were facing as a very real thing very soon, but in that moment, Jordan saw the absolute trust of a young child in him as Ollie nodded, burrowed his head into his neck and hugged him tight. It touched him in the very core of his being.

Hugging Ollie back, he looked up and saw a chance.

He didn't even think as he ran, jumped off the moving train, spun in the air and landed on the soft earth with a thud. He lay on his back with Ollie on his chest as the train flew on, came off the rails and exploded.

He could feel the heat from the explosion rushing over them as he remembered to breathe again. His arms still tightly holding his package, he realised that Ollie hadn't moved or said a word. Ignoring the objection of every bruised muscle in his body, he ran his hands over Ollie's small form as he called his name. 'Ollie? Are you okay? Ollie?'

The small head lifted from his shoulder and he could see that Oliver was crying. 'What's wrong Ollie? Are you hurt?'

'Can I go home now?' the little boy sniffled. 'I did everything he told me to.'

*******************

_Next Chapter: _The fallout.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

It was late by the time the Rescue Special Ops team re-entered the station that night. And it is only then as they look around the dark gloomy rooms that they realised that Paige Delacarte-Sowery was no longer with them.

'Hey, where did the journalist go?' asked Lara.

'I don't know,' responded Dean. 'Heidi?'

'Mm?' Heidi responded tiredly as she grabbed her bag from the locker. 'Who?'

'Where's Paige?' repeated Lara.

'She's not here?' asked Heidi in confusion, looking around to see if by some chance the missing journalist had suddenly reappeared.

'No.'

'I haven't seen her since the chopper brought back Jordan and Ollie,' explained Heidi. 'Maybe she left with it?'

'What's going on?' asked Chase as he made his way over to his own locker.

'The journo's gone,' explained Lara from her position leaning against the lockers.

'She's done with us already?' questioned Chase.

'It would appear so,' said Dean as he physically shifted Lara off the door she was blocking, which just happened to be his.

'Sweet!' exclaimed Chase as Heidi shut and locked her own locker. 'If I had to answer another question on what it felt like to be a Rescue Special Forces Officer I was going to scream!'

Vaguely registering the conversation around her, Heidi raised her hand in farewell. 'Good night to all and to all good night,' cried Heidi as she headed for the door, but the effect was spoilt when she let out a humongous yawn.

Today had been a true roller coaster of emotions and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up into her bed and sleep everything away. Jordan was safe – and so was little Ollie – and both currently at the police station. The little boy had refused to let go of his saviour and as the police led away his father, Jordan had consented to holding the little boy until the whole situation had been resolved.

The distress she'd felt when she'd heard no response from Jordan over the radio – and worse when the train had exploded into a giant fireball in the distance and she didn't know if he had gotten off the train in time – had hit her swiftly in the gut. She was kidding herself if she said that she would have felt the same concern if any of her teammates had been in that same position.

She was an independent girl who didn't need any man or the like to look after her, she was going to give birth to her child and do a fabulous job on her own, and she didn't need to depend on anyone, but a small part of her knew that a future without her best mate in it would be a very bleak future indeed.

*******************

Arriving at work the following morning, there was still no journalist, and the newspaper that Vince brought in and slapped down onto the table showed why. FATHER ALMOST KILLS SON IN TRAIN CRASH. The subtitle read: Rescue Special Ops save toddler from certain death. The large photo splashed beneath the headlines was of Jordan holding Ollie tightly in his arms.

'Ah, looks like she got the headline she was chasing eh?' laughed Dean as he looked down at the newspaper, coffee in hand. Everyone was gathered around and looking at the front page and its accompanying story when Michelle left her office and made her way over to them with a big smile on her face. 'Head office are happy,' said Michelle happily. 'More than happy.'

'So, no more journo?' confirmed Chase.

'Nope.'

'Aw that's a shame,' said Dean. 'I was looking forward to her riding with us today.'

'I sincerely hope that you're being sarcastic,' said Lara levelling her eyes on him.

'Ah yeah,' said Dean slowly in response, ducking when Lara poked him in the side in retaliation.

'Can't say that I'm sorry to see her go,' said Heidi and when Michelle flashed her a look, she raised her hand in apology, looking to avoiding digging herself into any hole. 'I'm going to leave now ma'am...'

'You do that,' said Michelle wryly.

Any further conversation was halted when the man of the hour arrived. 'Jordan!' cried Dean as the man stepped into the station. 'You're famous!' crowed Chase as Jordan made his way over to them a little sheepishly.

'You seen the paper?' asked Vince as he waved his own copy in the air.

'What paper?' asked Jordan warily as Vince threw it to him.

Heidi had to admit that Paige had done a good job. She may not have like the woman, but she knew her stuff. Rescue Special Ops had come off looking like superheroes, the little boy had been saved and the father was going to be charged with a number of crimes.

She hadn't seen Jordan since she'd left the scene of the train crash yesterday, and it wasn't until just before lunch that she was able to get some time alone with him. Spotting him in the staff room, she picked up her mug and made her way there.

'How you feeling?' asked Heidi as she sidled up to Jordan in the kitchen, as much a six and a half pregnant woman could 'sidle' she supposed.

'A little worse for the wear, but nothing a few nights of sleep won't cure,' said Jordan in response, groaning as he stretched his back. 'You?'

'Me?' Heidi asked, slightly bewildered. 'I'm fine.'

'How about bub?' asked Jordan as he placed his hand over Heidi's distended abdomen and baby Wilson gave a solid kick, Jordan grinning at the sensation and accuracy.

'Bub's just fine,' said Heidi with a wince as she pressed her hand against where her unborn child gave another solid kick.

She was looking down at her own hand and in her line of sight, she saw Jordan's hand smooth over her shirt as his hand came closer to hers and then his hand actually did cover hers. She forgot to breathe as Jordan's thumb brushed over the top of her hand.

She raised her head and her eyes met the dark eyes of her best friend. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Jordan opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out as Chase chose that exact moment to stick his head into the staff room. 'Hey Mr Thing,' he called.' Just because you're on the front page, doesn't mean you can slack off. We've got a MVA.'

Jordan didn't remove his hand from Heidi's swollen abdomen, but the moment was broken. 'Be there in a minute.'

Chase disappeared for less than a second before he was back again. 'Is the baby kicking?'

Heidi then found another set of hands taking up residence on her abdomen as Chase searched for any movement. 'Are you right there?' she asked in a tone that bordered between amusement and irritation.

Chase ignored her. 'I can't feel anything,' he complained.

'That's because baby has taste,' teased Jordan as he pulled Chase from Heidi and marched him out of the room. Chase was ejected with a firm push and Jordan then turned back to Heidi. 'Dinner?' he questioned.

'Dinner,' she agreed, nodding with a smile.

*******************

Dinner was nothing fancy: they picked up fish and chips from a shop on the beachfront and then took their paper wrapped bundle to the beach, each of them taking a position on either side of the table. A few people jogged along the sand and there were a few adventurous beings in the water, but in the dying daylight they were pretty much alone.

Digging her fingers into the greasy fish and salty chips, Heidi moaned in pleasure as she took a bite. There were no words needed as they both laughed at her enjoyment and the dinner conversation fell into a comfortable banter.

It's only when she picks at the last few chips sitting on the newspaper that her eyes are drawn to their dinner wrapping. There stood the headline: 'Father almost kills son in train crash'.

She pointed at it and saw Jordan's rolling of his eyes in response. 'I'm never going to live this down am I?'

'Most likely not,' confirmed Heidi with a grin. 'But, you did a good job,' she praised. 'Scared the hell out of me, but you did fab.'

'Yeah,' said Jordan softly. 'Still hard to believe that Ollie's dad was willing to risk his son's life in the hope of getting a reality tv show.'

'Yeah I know,' said Heidi equally softly. 'I couldn't imagine doing that to any kid – let alone my own.' She rubbed her abdomen as she thought of her own unborn child.

Jordan dispelled the sombre mood briskly as he scrunched up the newspaper and threw it into the bin nearby. 'Score!' he shouted when the rubbish found its target. Stepping over his bench, he made his way over to Heidi's side and bent at the waist. 'May I have this walk?'

'Why, I'd be delighted,' said Heidi, placing her hand in his preferred one. Stepping up from her seat, they maintained the facade of an elegant man and lady for only a few steps before Jordan laughed and pulled her close to him.

They walk along the boardwalk, both of Heidi's arms wrapped around Jordan's arm, as they take their time and enjoy the fresh air and life. When they reached a lookout, she didn't object as Jordan pulled her into the circle of his arms and held her close in a firm hug. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and smiled with happiness against his chest.

She didn't need anyone, but it didn't hurt to have this hunk of spunk by her side.

*******************

_Next Chapter: _Hangin' out... Down the street...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*******************

The mood at the station had been so depressing that afternoon that Heidi had snapped everyone up into action. 'This is not the way a birthday should be celebrated,' she declared to all present. 'We're going to K Jay's tonight. Be there at 7 or don't bother coming at all,' she ordered.

She was feeling considerably less upbeat when she stood in front of her wardrobe and looked for something to wear later. Being seven months pregnant really wasn't that conducive to the latest fashions.

Sure, some people seemed to be pregnant so gracefully that dresses and the like just flowed off them and they looked the very image, but her breasts seemed to have doubled in size, her pregnancy weight seemed to be distributed all around and she swore that her butt size had doubled.

Flicking through the coat hangers, she disregarded them one by one. She finally ended up going with a pair of leggings – what a godsend, and whoever invented them should be immortalised in the Comfort Hall of Fame – and a sleeveless top that draped itself over her sizable girth.

She'd like to say that she did it tastefully, but she had her suspicions that nothing on this man-made planet could hide the fact that she had a basketball – or three – up her shirt.

Her mood picked up when she arrived at the nightclub she'd picked and she saw the team having fun. After the stalker and the horrific break in at the station, Lara hadn't wanted a birthday party. But if the smile on her face was anything to go by she was enjoying herself.

Making her way over to the table that someone had grabbed for their purpose, she slid into her seat and greeted Lara, Chase, Dean and Vince as they roped her into a debate on the pros and cons of hitting 30.

She hadn't been prepared for the flash of jealousy that shot through her when her blonde teammate stood up from the table and was promptly ordered to sit back down again by them all as Dean declared that the first round would be on him. Why couldn't she look that good?

Jordan arrived in time to help Dean carry the drinks back to the table, and she began to feel a little better, especially when he planted himself next to her and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. Way to make a girl feel special.

Stuck with lemonade and iced water, Heidi grew irritated as her teammates shouted round after round of drinks and she was left sober. It sucked knowing that she was the designated driver too.

Her foot was tapping away to the beat as she looked to the dance floor with a melancholy look. Seeing the moving and jiving, she lamented that her dancing days were past her for a while – hell, it could be another 18 years before she graced a night club floor.

Her depressed musings were broken when she heard the familiar strains of a much loved song of hers pounding through the speakers. Her mood picked up when she saw Lara and Michelle running toward her. 'Heidi!' they called.

She jumped out of her seat in response. She began to yell out the opening lines as she moved to the dance floor. 'Hangin' out...'

'Down the street...' called Lara as she pointed her arms out to Heidi.

'The same old thing...' continued Michelle.

'We did last week...' added Jordan as he jumped in, complete with the Fez evading look as they all laughed and cheered.

'Not a thing to do...' sidled in Dean.

'But ah, something to you...' added Chase as they all hit him in good nature for stuffing up the lines.

'We're alright! We're alright! We're alright!' they shouted and punched the air.

Having thoroughly enjoyed herself, but struggling to find any air with which to breathe in, she headed back to the table and sculled her water. Vince was still nursing a beer – having refused to even come within an arm's length of the dance floor. She grinned and talked with him as the team slowly trickled back to the table.

She was leaning against Jordan and he had an arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her swollen abdomen, his fingers tapping out a tune on her belly when the birthday cake arrived out of the kitchen. She hadn't planned it – although on reflection, she probably should have thought of it – but looking at how Lara smacked Dean's shoulders, it would appear that they had the culprit.

The candles were sparking around madly by the time the cake arrived on their table and they all broke into song.

Lara flushed as their voices rose above the music – the last hip hip hooray so loud that the various other patrons also joined in and cheered. Various wolf whistles could be heard all around and Heidi joined in on the laughing and clapping at Lara's expense.

She'd just returned from the bathroom and was considering the possibility of removing her shoes when Jordan suddenly swept her into his arms and pulled her to the dance floor. Bemused as to the reason, she nevertheless allowed Jordan to pull her back against his chest and when he pointed an arm over her shoulder, she laughed as she found it.

Michelle by some miracle or whatnot had finally convinced Vince to get onto the dance floor. He was standing awkwardly near the edge as Michelle tried to get him to move. Chase came by and slung his arm around Jordan's shoulder, but was gone seconds later when the newest song switched on.

That was the only thing that switched on.

It would appear that the rock song had also flicked a switch within Vince and the team stood back and watched as their reluctant dancer suddenly became anything but and brought out the air guitar. They cheered him on as he began to dance like there was no tomorrow.

She so wished she had a camera.

*******************

No one had been more surprised than herself when a random check of her mobile showed that the hour was getting closer to one. With pretty much all of them pulling an early morning shift, the team scattered into action.

Michelle was picked up by Ian Johnson, draping herself over him and stumbling over her words when he stepped in the door. When Vince's attempts at bribing his teenage son to come and pick him up failed, Heidi gained another passenger. She pulled out of the carpark with her three men as they left Lara and Dean in cuddling together in the taxi queue.

She tooted them for good measure.

Vince would deny it til the end of the days, but Heidi swore that he almost tap danced his way up his path when she dropped him off. Checking that he got in the door, Heidi then drove off. Giving into the drunken cries for Macca's from her two rowdy passengers, she headed for the nearest drive through.

Content with her own large fries which she dipped into her milkshake as she drove, Heidi cranked up the radio as a popular song came over the line. Jordan and Chase also added their voices into the mix, and it's not until she pulls into her apartment complex several loud songs later that she realised that she's come home without dropping off her charges.

Tossing up between driving for another hour or getting out of these heels, she took the easy way out.

Jordan and Chase were oblivious as they helped each other stumble up the stairs. She'd managed to get her door open by the time they made it up to her floor, and stood out of the way as they somewhat-less-than-surely stepped into her apartment.

Shutting the door and switching off the outdoor light, she went looking for her boys. It didn't take long to find them. There they were, both flopped out face down, sound asleep on her bed.

Feeling too buzzed and alert to go to sleep anyway, and knowing that she wouldn't have any strength whatsoever to move them, she left them there and headed for her small lounge room.

It was as if the music had put the baby on a 24 hour dance craze and as she moved to the kitchen for an apple juice a while later, baby kicked away like mad. Popping her head into her bedroom, she grinned when she saw that Jordan was now sound asleep on his back and Chase had his head buried into Jordan's chest as he snored away.

Snagging her camera, Heidi tried to stifle her laughter as she snapped a picture or two. She had no doubt that these would have good blackmail value in the future.

Crossing her legs as she sat on her large wicker chair that filled up almost the entire balcony, she enjoyed the balmy evening – morning technically – as she looked up at the stars. There was no moon tonight.

She mused that for the first time in a long time she was actually content with her life. Even the imposing threat of Amanda Sydney's suing didn't seem to matter tonight.

She was happy.

*******************

_Next Chapter: _Heidi hears from Edie Coulson for the first time in a while and a baby shower!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Heidi eased into the couch and released a sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed into the cushions. God bless Trixie for insisting that she have a baby shower at her place. Her nice, big, well furnished place.

The Rescue boys had been less than impressed upon learning that this baby shower business was a girls only event – seeing, they declared, they were obviously part of Heidi's family, albeit her Rescue family – and so she had organised for a small get together at the office when they finished for the week two days ago. A special 'man's' baby shower just for them.

She hadn't expected much but was pleasantly surprised by them. Dean handed over a wrapped present, and impressed with the good wrapping, she complimented him as she began to peel back the paper. Dean was sheepish as he explained that Lara had wrapped it for him, but he was quick to point out that _he_ was the one who had bought the present. And it was a beautiful present too; a soft, plush teddy bear with a purple ribbon around its neck.

Chase's present was still in the plastic purchase wrapper, but he'd taken great joy in opening it for her and revealing a yellow one-piece jumpsuit. He had been proud as punch as he held it up for show against his chest, showing off to his colleagues. But when Jordan had remarked that the colour suited his eyes, Chase pulled the jumpsuit away as if it burned as all laughed at his expense.

She'd hugged both Gallaghers for their presents and was then confused to find that Vince and Jordan had suddenly gone missing. The question on the tip of her tongue had been answered when there was a sound of hushed mutters before Jordan and Vince appeared moving up the stairs carrying a bulky wooden structure between them. Her mouth went dry and she forgot to breathe as she realised just what they were carrying.

A cot. It was a _bloody _cot. Number one on her "need to buy when I can save up enough" list.

She struggled to find words as her baby's bed made from a beautiful deep brown, varnished wood was placed down on the floor. She looked from Jordan to Vince to Jordan then back to Vince again as she remained speechless. "Thanks," she finally managed, her voice sounding strangled.

Vince raised his hands as she included him in her gratitude. "Nothing to do with me Heidi Ho. I just did the heavy lifting." He jerked a finger in Jordan's direction. "This bloke here did all the hard work making it."

"You made it?" she whispered in shock. Jordan looked a little sheepish as he nodded. "Yeah."

Heidi surprised even herself when she threw her arms around him and firmly kissed him on the lips. "Thanks."

Vince's cough brought them back to earth as he looked unusually nervous, holding a material of sorts in his hand. "This is for you." Vince's present wasn't wrapped either and he looked a little nervous as he handed over a worn blanket. She unwrapped the soft fabric and it revealed a square with a teddy bear stitched into the middle, now worn with age. She'd turned to him and questioned him wordlessly through her eyes as this was clearly a present that had some history. "All my kids used that blanket," muttered Vince. "So I thought your kid could, you know use it. Like a next generation thing."

Already emotional after the cot, she'd barely managed to avoid a full blown waterfall as she hugged Vince for his gesture and then hugged Dean and Chase again and then found herself standing next to Jordan as the tears that threatened to run, did. She laughed as she brushed them away, Jordan's steady arm wrapping around her shoulder as the men looked slightly alarmed. "It's okay," she tried to reassure them. "I'm just to happy. And thankful. This baby will be lucky to have you as an adopted family."

This of course had turned the baby shower into a full blown discussion about the various familial roles they planned on taking. Both Dean and Chase declared themselves honorary uncles whilst Jordan had been strangely quiet. She smiled as she remembered Vince's indignation at being allocated the 'grandfather' tag. He'd retaliated by threatening to put whoever said it next on report writing duty for the next month.

Shaking herself from her memories, Heidi spared a glance around the lounge room of her childhood friend. It was a weird group present, an assortment of females from the various strings of her life.

Two of her ex-housemates were there. Lara was there, with Michelle promising to pop by later if she had a chance. A good friend from high school was there, plus the new next door neighbour she'd met two weeks earlier. Trixie, of course, plus her favourite aunt and cousin. She was thankful that her mother wasn't here: dealing with the impending sister would be more than enough.

Sure enough, Lexie Wilson made her arrival known shortly after.

Heidi had her back to the hall, but she could have heard the bellowing voice of her younger sister from a mile away. "Hold the applause, I am here!" She figured that she should probably rise and greet her, but she was too darn comfortable and she'd have to ask someone to grab a crowbar to pry her out first.

"Hey sis," crowed Lexie when she rounded the couch. Heidi grinned as she nodded her head in return. Lexie Wilson was very much larger than life. "You're looking huge."

"Lex," she said deadpan. "Come here."

Her sister obliged and Heidi whacked her on the shoulder. "Call me that again and you'll be sleeping outside."

"Is that the way to treat your birthing partner?" admonished the blonde haired woman with faux hurt.

"You're just lucky I even let you in this state," Heidi shot back.

"Oh pfft," scoffed the younger Wilson. "You love me." As Lexie turned away, Heidi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Sure, she loved her sister. Sometimes. _

Lara snatched her attention next dangling a ring on the end of a necklace above her swollen belly. There was a small crowd gathered around her calling out 'boy', 'girl', 'twins' (god forbid) before one person even said 'dead' as the ring twisted and turned on the chain. Heidi snorted as she tapped her taut belly, all eight months worth of it, and received a firm double kick in response. "Nope, very much alive and kicking," she advised her cousin Annetoinette.

Further discussions were sidelined when Lexie whistled appreciatively. Even being ten years since they'd lived in the same house, Heidi knew exactly what that particular tone and length whistle meant. Hot... tie Alert.

She snapped her head around and saw Jordan standing like a deer stuck in headlights in the face of so many women looking at him, single and married alike. She could have sworn he was blushing at all the attention he was receiving.

She saw him swallow visibly before his eyes sought out hers. She knew the moment he found her, her head straining over the couch back, as his face turned to relief. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded to the large box in his hands. "I, uh, brought the box you wanted," he said. "Where do you want it?"

Heidi smirked as Trixie rose to assist and Lexie flew after her. Her eyes narrowed as she mentally warned her sister of Jordan. _Mine. _

She had no time to think about her sudden internal declaration of possession as the box was quickly placed on the kitchen table and Jordan, regaining his confidence, made his way over to her. He kissed the top of her head before he backed away. "Behave," he ordered, pointing at her.

"Likewise," she managed to throw back at him before he disappeared from view and she damned her red cheeks as every person in the room turned their eyes on her.

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the Rescue stairs the next day, Heidi puffed her cheeks and realised that she really should speak to Michelle about putting a lift into this place. She snorted as she nixed her own idea. The Minister would _love _that.

She belatedly covered her mouth as she yawned. Her sister had dashed away from the baby shower to a party somewhere and returned home at some god awful hour. She was determined to get a second key cut today. Or maybe she could just leave the door unlocked and risk the unsavoury types to the benefit of not needing to rise. Frankly, the only reason Lexie was still alive today was because she had knocked when Mother Nature called.

Determined, Heidi sucked in a deep breath and gripped the hand rail. Raising her foot onto the first step, she prepared to pull her weight up but was surprised to find herself airborne. Hands automatically going around her saviour's neck, she realised it was Jordan. She protested that she was too heavy as he took the stairs up, but he ignored her.

Nearing the top they could hear Vince's voice carrying over to the stairwell. Both grinned when they could understand his words. "Whoever wrote 'Gramps' on this piece of paper and stuck it onto my chair is going to pay. Now 'fess up."

Heidi was still laughing when she was gently placed to the ground and her phone rang. Her euphoria slipped away abruptly as she noted caller id. Stepping away from her teasing workmates, she answered the phone. "Heidi speaking." Crossing her arms over her belly in an unconscious defence move, she heard a reply.

"This is Rohan Sloane, Edie Coulson's personal assistant. Please hold."

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Heidi meets Amanda Sydney.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

_"I just wanted to see you." _

_Lawyer spoke to lawyer discussing the settlement offer on the far side of the room. _

_She faces Amanda and tries to think of what to say. _

_"I'm so sorry." _

_"It's okay," came the reassuring response. "Things always work out in the end." _

_She was walking on air as she leaves the room, Edie Coulson speaking into her phone in her usual quick manner. _

_Her lawyer hangs up her call before they reach the front door and turns to face her. "It's all sorted," was the businesslike explanation. _

It has all been sorted out.

Heidi woke up with a smile on her face, the happiest she's felt in a long time. Throwing back her sheets, not even her struggle to ease herself upright and off the bed could dampen her spirits on this fine morning, just like it hadn't for the last four days since Amanda Sydney had accepted the settlement and left her life forever.

She was humming as she pulled off her long t-shirt that served as her pyjamas, rubbing her distended belly as she headed for the shower. Dressing was a little harder, but looking into the mirror as she fixed her hair, she felt like she'd lost ten years of her life. Her upbeat mood remained as she waddled through her lounge room and into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door she pressed a hand to her back as she surveyed her choices. Not feeling particularly hungry for some reason, she picked up a yoghurt, figuring that the calcium would be good for the baby at least.

Finding sitting uncomfortable, she remained standing. Reaching for her remote, she turned the television on as she absentmindedly rocking her body from side to side trying to ease her back pains, taking a spoonful of yoghurt. It never got to her mouth as the morning program suddenly changed.

"This morning at 7:12am a tidal wave hit the southern coast of Western Australia. Hundreds are dead and thousands feared missing..."

There wasn't much more information forth coming, cameras broadcasting the chaos wreaked by Mother Nature from air. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, but when there was a knock on the front door and a man stepped through seconds later, she still hadn't budged.

Jordan approached with caution, resting a hand on Heidi's shoulder with a question on his lips before he saw what she was watching. "I know," he said a hard voice. "It's a devastation."

Squeezing her shoulder, he turned her attention to him as his free hand reached for the remote and turned off the television. "Do you still want to go to work?" he asked in a concerned tone. "No one would mind if you wanted to take it easy and took your maternity leave a couple of weeks early."

That snapped her back to reality.

Heidi stepped back away from Jordan and the fire returned to her eyes. "I'm more than fine," she retorted. "You're not stopping me from coming to work."

"I'm just looking out for you both," replied Jordan defensively, raising his hands in surrender.

Heidi softened for a moment. Resting both hands on her belly she took a deep breath. "I know you are Jordan, and thanks," she said as she tapped her swollen abodmen, "but this kid isn't arriving for another three weeks and you're going to need me at work." Resting her hand on his cheek, she paused a moment to look into his dark eyes before she backed away. "And besides, I'd go stir crazy here."

Jordan wisely refrained from saying anything else on the matter and changed the topic of conversation as he picked up Heidi's bag before she could. "Where's your sister?"

He removed the keys from her hand and locked the door as she replied. "Bendigo. She's camping with friends for her version of a long weekend."

* * *

When they arrived at the station, there was a buzz in the air. Michelle was on the phone with WA Rescue discussing options to send some teams to assist and Chase was in the store room cataloguing all their equipment to see what could be spared. As Jordan stashed his and Heidi's bags in their lockers, Dean and Lara returned from working an MVA.

The team grouped together to talk about the situation in Western Australia as Vince stepped into the fray. "Listen up Rescue people." There was silence as Vince paused and then continued. "The firies are doing a fundraiser for the people working the tidal wave, so we're going to match it."

"We going to one up them Vince?" asked Dean.

"No Deano," replied Vince. "We're actually going to be working with them. Joint effort."

The first reaction was one of incredulity before Vince ordered them to pipe down. "Let us put aside our rivalry long enough to help the victims. Hmm?" There was a grumble of consensus before Vince made one last comment. "And besides, they can't even hope to do it without us."

"Just what is this fundraiser going to be?" asked Heidi.

Jordan looked up from the paper Vince had handed him. "It's an auction."

"An auction for what?" asked Chase as he received his own.

Lara laughed out loud as she snatched Dean's paper away. "For men!"

* * *

Two nights later countless rescue officers, firemen, colleagues and interested parties packed the local hall. Their station had managed to snag a table not far from the front where Michelle, Lara and Heidi sat. (The table hadn't actually been free, but Lara had made a loud declaration of a "pregnant woman coming through" and two blokes from the SWAT team had been kind enough to offer their table.)

She was thankful, but she just couldn't get comfortable in the seat. Her discomfort was momentarily diverted when she saw Vince coming their way with a chair held over his head. He looked ready to join them before he was intercepted by Dean. "Heading the wrong way mate." A protesting Vince was lead away backstage by his team.

Feeling twinges along her taut abdomen, Heidi rubbed at the pain but refused to acknowledge it as a smorgasbord of shirtless rescue officers and firemen walked the small runway. She felt a sharp pain when Jordan posed at the end of the stage but when nothing followed, she diverted her attention.

The MC – a rescue officer by the name of Sami who worked night shift – invited the men to roam the room and for the audience to inspect their wares. Vince was nowhere to be seen, but Dean and Jordan made a beeline for their table, Chase racing a firie for the table of chicks near the back.

Dean had Lara covering her eyes when he attempted some pretty embarrassing dance moves, whilst with Jordan standing in front of her, Heidi was more than willing to give into temptation and ran her hands up his bare chest. Her grin as she slipped her hands over his biceps turned into a grimace as she felt another flash of pain, a little higher this time.

Jordan's concern was instant as he ducked down to her level where she was almost doubled over. He ignored the MC's instructions to return the merchandise to the stage. Feeling the pain passing, Heidi rose once again and realised she was still gripping his arm. Loosening her grip, she patted his arm as she tried to reassure him that she was fine. "Go back to the stage," she ordered him with a smile plastered on her face.

With Dean tugging on his arm, Jordan looked uncertain as what to do. Standing up, he looked down at his best friend. She nodded her head with that fake smile of hers and he nodded his head uncertainly. Taking a step back he didn't get very far as Heidi's hand flew out and she gripped his lower arm fiercely.

He knew for certain that something was wrong this time.

"What's going on Jordan?" asked Lara breathlessly, realising that he was still there.

Jordan took a while to answer as he tried to see Heidi's face, his hands running over her body where she was doubled over again, one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other gripping his shoulder. When she finally looked up at him he saw the clenched jaw and pain lining her features.

"She's in labour."

There was a swarm of action at this declaration. Michelle was in PR mode, ordering Dean to the stage to join his fellow auction items. Heidi may be having a baby, but that didn't mean that the night needed to be disrupted. Lara was already digging into Heidi's bag for her mobile.

There was no question as to where Jordan would be. All Dean had to say as he passed the couple was "Good luck" to Heidi and "Mate, put some clothes on" to Jordan.

Jordan barely heard the words, but stood up and pulled on a shirt nonetheless in a hurried manner as Sami's voice boomed over the PA system. "Ladies and no gentleman, the auction will now begggggggggggin." He spared a glance to Lara when she pulled the phone away from her ear. He couldn't hear her, but got what she mouthed: Lexie wasn't answering the phone.

A roar of applause erupted as the first firie marched across the stage. The first bid was called at the exact moment that Heidi felt another contraction. She leaned forward, gripping Jordan's upper thigh as she groaned through the pain.

Jordan snapped into action then.

Pulling his car keys free from his pants, he threw them at Lara. Tugging Heidi upright, he wrapped his arms around her and clasped her close to his chest as he made for the back of the hall. He ignored the looks they received as he remained intent on his destination, Lara following close behind with bags.

Outside, Lara fumbled with the car keys so Jordan snatched them back. Unlocking the doors with a press of a button, he eased Heidi into the back seat as Lara ran around to jump into the other side. Heidi was panting and looked a little fearful as he prepared to shut the door. Spontaneously, he pressed a kiss to her damp brow and looked into her eyes with a promise. "We'll get you to the hospital babe."

* * *

Jordan's driving had them pulling up into the emergency entrance of St Anne's hospital just under twenty minutes later. Not caring that he was parked in a No Parking zone, Jordan turned off his car and threw open his door. Wrenching open Heidi's door, he reached down to help her out at the exact moment she cried out in pain.

Lara was already out of her seat and rounded the car at the exact instant that hospital security made their way over. "You can't park here."

Jordan's head flew around to face the short portly man as Heidi's head rested against his abdomen as she sobbed. "She's in labour man," he said sharply.

"Doesn't matter," said the man with a shake of his head. "You still can't park here."

Jordan looked ready to explode when Lara jumped in. "Jord, go. I'll park the car and meet you soon."

He looked undecided before Heidi made up his mind for him when she gripped the door and backseat and heaved herself out of the car in a break between contractions. "Get me out of here," she snarled.

Lara started the car and drove off as Jordan helped Heidi through the automatic doors. Dashing for reception, Jordan called out loudly in a loud voice. "She's in labour." Instantly, Heidi was whisked away in a wheelchair before his very eyes. He made to follow but was pulled aside by the nurse on duty with a firm voice. "We need you to fill out some paperwork."

Later he would remark that he knew the answer to every single question, but at that moment he couldn't care less, scribbling in the answers as quick as he could so that he could get back to her. Almost throwing the clipboard at the nurse in his impatience, he looked around wildly. "This way sir," a calm young woman stepped forward.

He followed without question.

As he followed the nurse's aide down the hall, the preppy woman smiled widely. "So is this your first?" she asked enthusiastically.

Jordan's mind was on other things at the moment and his response was instinctive and short. "Yes."

"Don't worry," the young woman smiled as they turned a corner. "Your wife is in good hands."

"She's not my wife."

"Oh I'm sorry, your girlfriend then?"

Jordan didn't know why he was having this conversation now. "It's complicated," he said abruptly. "But she's my partner, and I need to be in there now."

"Right this way."

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

26 hours later... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**Author's Note: **It is with great regret that I have to make the announcement that I have lost any and all motivation to continue this story. And so, this chapter will be the last chapter – a summary of what would have been – and perhaps one day I will return to finish it off.

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

The birth:

Jordan was Heidi's labour buddy. It certainly wasn't by choice, but with Lexie several hours away, he had to make do. Heidi in labour was certainly an experience for them all. Anyone that thought Heidi had a temper and a bad mouth hadn't met a Heidi in labour yet.

For all the pain she was in, Heidi was horrified to discover that birth was still a long way off. (Meanwhile at the auction, the rest of the Rescue team is itching to leave, but know they can't leave just yet. With three gone, they needed to represent their station. When Jordan's name is called out by the MC, there was a collective sigh from the ladies when it was revealed that he was no longer available.)

Twelve hours into labour, Heidi has a minor freak out when she thinks about the fact that she was going to be a mother soon. Very soon. In her experience, kids and her had an interesting relationship: whilst the youngsters wouldn't bawl their eyes out at the sight of her, they weren't exactly queuing up for hugs either.

Twelve hours after that and Heidi was thinking that this would never end. On all fours, she rested her head against Jordan's shoulder as she cried out loudly through the pain. "I'm not ready for this," she sobbed. Jordan smoothed her sweaty hair and made soothing sounds which she could barely hear as she screamed through another contraction.

Two hours after that – 26 hours after she'd felt that first twinge at the auction – Piper Jett Wilson was born… and all Heidi's fears about being a good mother seemed to fade away. She found tears running down her cheeks, and turning to Jordan, she found she wasn't the only one. It felt perfectly natural, and so she kissed him.

_At home:_

At home three days after Piper – PJ as she had decided to call her little baby girl – was born, Heidi lamented the lack of sleep and hospital help. She missed the calming voice of her favourite nurse Gayle and the laundry service. Who ever knew that babies needed so much junk?

The baby asleep, Heidi seized the moment and sat down herself. She grinned as she remembered the first time Chase had arrived at the hospital to visit them. He'd walked in on her pumping breast milk and turned around, leaving just as quickly as he had arrived. A freshly showered Jordan had entered the room after with a confused look on his face and then realised why his mate had done a runner. "Hi."

Hearing PJ's very familiar cries, Heidi rose with a sigh.

Piper Jett Wilson cried. A lot. She wouldn't settle in anybody's arms except Jordan's. (It bugged her to no end, and more than once Heidi'd made an early morning phone call to beg for him to come over and settle her daughter.) Being a single mother was hard, very hard, and Heidi felt she was a zombie.

Walking with the squalling PJ later that night, she counted the days (years? decades? centuries?) until her daughter would sleep through the night. Having a child was not exactly how she'd anticipated it. Sitting in the lounge room at 2am in the morning with a PJ nursing wasn't exactly how she'd visualised motherhood either. Propping the drowsy – finally! – baby on her knee, Heidi proceeded to burp her, yawning widely.

_Six weeks later:_

Heidi bid all celebrity mothers to hell.

How did they make pregnancy look glamorous? How did they snap back into shape less than six weeks after giving birth and then parade down the bloody catwalk looking stunning? Six weeks after PJ was born as she was nowhere near getting her bikini body back. She reckoned it might be a few centuries and only with some seriously advanced medical intervention that those stretch marks might disappear.

And breastfeeding? She was all for it – and it was every three bloody hours like clockwork – but there was no way in hell she was going to do it in public if she could avoid it. Her boobs were twice their usual size – not really, but they sure felt like it – and she was producing way too much milk.

PJ still cried a lot, but then something happened that made Heidi swear she would never complain about that sound ever again.

_Kidnapped:_

On a visit to the station after she'd taken Piper for her three month medical check up, Heidi propped up PJ on her knee as she spoke with Lara. "You know what you should do?" gushed the blonde woman. "Sign up Piper at one of those baby modelling agencies."

Heidi pulled a face before tilting her face to look into her daughter's. "What do you reckon about that spud?" PJ let out a cry and rubbed at her runny nose. "My thoughts exactly," laughed the redhead as she automatically jostled her knee and reached for a tissue.

Two nights later, Lara and Dean on babysitting duties, Jordan took Heidi out for dinner. Dessert finished, standing outside the restaurant, Heidi suddenly felt awkward as Jordan looked at her intensely. Whatever might have happened never did as Jordan's phone ringing shattered the moment. Heidi's annoyance disappeared instantly as she realised it was a frantic Dean calling.

PJ was missing.

Twenty four hours later and Heidi was struggling to cope. They'd hit numerous dead ends and all Heidi could think about was the fact that she wasn't going to be able to go on if anything happened to her baby girl. Her breasts were also hurting painfully.

They finally got a lead and the team dashed from the station. Vince held her back when she tried to go with them, and Jordan had come back long enough to promise her that he would find her. He'd sealed his promise with a kiss.

When Chase spoke over the radio not long after that they were outside the house of Amanda Sydney, (Amanda Sydney – having never recovered fully from losing her child – had kidnapped Heidi's daughter.) Heidi didn't care what Vince said, she was going. He caught up with her easily and drove them there himself.

Amanda had lost her grip on reality, waving a gun around as she threatened to shoot anyone that came near her. A police negotiator was attempting to work with her, but Jordan and the team had bigger worries than that – namely where was the baby. The instant the police took Amanda, they stormed the house.

It was PJ's incessant crying that alerted them to her presence.

The baby was in a wooden box at the end of Amanda Sydney's bed. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before, the smell of a dirty nappy hitting them as they lifted the lid. Her little face was red as she cried ceaselessly, her tiny hands fisted up, waving about.

Jordan felt the pain in his chest loosen a very little.

Reaching down, he slid his hands under the baby, not caring about the state she was in. Lifting her to his chest, he was not ashamed to admit he felt tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Holding PJ close, her cries began to lessen. Leaving the room, he headed outside instantly, knowing Heidi would have arrived by now.

Her daughter in her arms, Heidi had tears running down her cheeks as she kissed PJ's head several times over. PJ – picking up on her mother's distress and extraordinarily hungry – started crying once again. Jordan held them both close and guided them toward the waiting ambulance.

_Epilogue:_

It was raining cats and dogs as Heidi pulled up into her apartment complex. Parking, and with no end to the downpour in sight, she leaned over and unclasped the six month old baby's straps. Getting out her door quickly, she dashed around to the other side. Opening the back door, she worked quickly and gathered Piper up into her arms. Covering PJ with her jumper, Heidi ran for the stairs. She was still thoroughly drenched by the time she arrived at her door.

Entering her apartment, she quickly slipped PJ to the floor, tugging off her own wet clothing. She was only half way through before her mobile rang. Answering, a huge grin spread itself across her face as she recognised the voice. "Hey babe," said Jordan. "Fancy a dinner for three tonight?"

It was a short conversation, and hanging up, Heidi felt the warm glow in her heart as she looked affectionately at where PJ sat eating her foot, the sock long tugged off. Snatching up her daughter into her arms, not caring that she too was now getting wet, she danced them around the small lounge room. Out of breath, PJ giggling and bouncing in her arms for more, Heidi happily headed for the bathroom. As they both stepped under the warm spray, Heidi grinned.

She felt lucky.

_

* * *

_

Finito.


End file.
